Captive Love
by SupremeEpicHeavyMetalSince1977
Summary: Louise was stolen from her former liffe and forced to live another. She is falling hard and fast for her captor. Zak's brother strolls into his property and he is after Louise. Louise finds herself stuck between the brother's war.


Music blasted through Louise's head as she woke up in the room she hated so much. Blood red walls, candles lit everywhere, a stereo and a big wooden door taller than her by two foot. The stereo was on a strong oak table carved with intricate designs that no painter could imagine and no carver could carve no matter how professional or experienced he was. The window was a huge bay window which had black-coloured blackout curtains, small stems of light shone past the edges of them, the curtains were always closed. The bed she was lying on was a four poster-bed, as tall as the door and the bed was also made out of oak. The room was stone; stone walls, a stone floor and a stone ceiling.

She had been here for-what it seems- forever and she wanted to go home. Home to her friends and her old life. The beautiful 15th Century farm house in the remote countryside. But she was taken away from it all.

Louise got off the silk bed, also blood red, her midnight blue dress skimmed along the floor. The coldness of the floor shot through her feet and made her shiver. The door opened quietly and as soft as any mouse and the man who kidnapped her walks in. His wavy short hair was barely visible against the never-ending blackness behind him which is a corridor, his pale, perfectly sculpted face- which made Louise's heart do flips- smiles at her. "Good morning, my Love." His voice was as silky as the bed covers and so seductive, so smooth and soft. He gracefully strolled towards Louise, her heart threatened to come out of her chest. He was her Captor, she should not feel anything for him except hatred and here she was, her beating heart drumming so hard and his beauty leaving her breathless. Louise had told herself that she did not love him but she gave up lying to herself and admitted she loved her Captor. Louise could not lie to herself anymore. She had promised herself that she would tell him her feelings when he next came into the chamber, it was now.

He cupped her heart-shaped face in his left hand and stared deeply at her. Louise was mesmerized by his gaze and could do nothing against him. She was mesmerized by everything about him expect his body. She longed to see it, how see longed to see if his body is just as it was in her dreams. He always wore dark leather and a black coat which he kept wrapped around himself all the time. Louise so wished he would make love to her but her hopes were always put down. Louise forced herself to look away from his hypnotic gaze, his dark chocolate eyes she wanted to swim in for and never leave. "Dreaming of me again." He breathed, his voice running through her heart like the chocolate drink. "Is there anything you would like to tell me? It has been a whole year since I brought you here. I have not heard one demand, one request, one word from you since that..." He thought about his words, choosing them wisely. Louise carried on staring at her Captor; she wanted to be filled with him. It has been a whole year and she cannot remember what the world she lived in was like, he had transformed her completely. Louise felt herself blush as he spoke. So graceful and yet, so evil. Louise could not bring herself to speak; she takes a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Yes, I do have something to tell you." Louise placed her hands on his biceps and placed her lips near his ear. He was as still as a statue, waiting and waiting. "I love you, my Lord." She pulled back and went to the bed, she held onto the left, closest to her, bedpost and awaited for his reply. He had always wanted her to love him in the same way he loved her. With her heart.

_She loves me,_ The thought going through his mind. Zak was overfilled with delight. After all this time, she loved him. But, her dreams crowded his own mind filled with 140 years worth of intelligence and information. **Her** thoughts and dreams disrupted his mind and made it restless at important meetings and leisure activities. **Her** thoughts and dreams aroused him, it made his mind and one other part restless, he had wanted to make love to her so many times before but he dared not because she has been too young into his world. Zak made a plan in his head. If he does not give her what dear Louise wanted, the thoughts and dreams will stop. He stared at the petit, beautiful girl he had watched since birth and hid a smile. The midnight blue dress gave her a figure unimaginable shape as well as it suited her so well. Her pale skin shone and reflected in the candle light, she wore no face products most of the modern girls used. Her sapphire eyes were like a blue pond on a summer's day like he once visited many years ago and fell in love and lost it his only love until he had sensed Louise being born, her black hair as black as night itself. Louise was pure and innocent, she was his for him to love and keep forever an eternity.

Louise drew in a shallow breath when his touch landed on her hips, she could feel he was going to keep her as his own for the eternity they will spend together. She was a mere human captive who has always made stupid choice based on her emotions, the very same emotions conquering her desperate search. Her Mother's warning of controlling the emotions so they would not control her was useless. Louise was careless in her search for the man who could fill her fantasies of having a family, being happily married and who could satisfy her in every way which was possible to a woman. No boy she had ever met or had ever dated had done that exact thing to her, then Zak came along and took her away from it all and showed her the real meaning of love and it wasn't making it. He had showed her love by kissing her passionately and buying her roses and respecting her in every way a man should treat his woman for she is very likely to go to a man who would love her. Louise remembered that she had wished they would make love this very day until night came, feeding off the passion which was very high between them right now.

Zak locks his hands on her stomach, his body against Louise's back. Her heart drumming out the room and everything around and in it, concentrating on Zak only. She turns around in his arms, cupped his face in her hands and pulled his lips down to hers.

Zak froze for a minute, the kiss came as a shock for him then he relaxed his grip. Louise smiled as he kisses her back with the same passion which was in his kiss a year ago when he forced his lips on her. Things had changed so much and Louise _wanted_ to kiss him now.

"I am glad to hear the shocking revelation you have announced, dear Louise." Zak told her in his softest, calming and seductive voice. Louise stared up at him, watching his mouth speak words and took none of it in. She only stared into his eyes which spoke words no voice could say. Louise was only up to his neck in height and she still had to look up, a slow seductive smile had spread across his face and he looked down. Louise had an image in her head. Her dress on the floor, his cloak and leather clothing on the end of the bed. She lying on the mattress as Zak slowly rocked back and forth, the silk covering their naked bodies, both covered in sweat. Louise shook her head and thrusted him away from her, he was slowly poisoning her mind with the vivid, grotesque visions and dreams. They would never do that sort of thing no matter how much she longed for it and how much he knew she longed for it, would they? So early in the relationship she was forced into and is now letting herself get into?

Louise kept her face down towards the floor; Zak stared at her in confusion. Louise exhales in a mixture of sadness and annoyance. She sits on the bed, her back facing him, trying to block him out. Zak knelt behind her; he was so light he was undetectable. Louise gasps in shock as strong, muscular arms wrapped around her and brought her up to his body. She didn't struggle, it was useless against him.

"I command you to let your hold drop from me right away, Mr. Vladimir." Louise tells him annoyingly. He doesn't let go of her. Zak buried his head in her hair.

"I will never let you go; I do not care what happens. You will always be mine and I will be yours always." He simply muttered. There was a knock at the door, it echoed throughout the room, sending a shiver up Louise's spine. Zak felt it and he shivered himself. Zak immediately gets off the bed and goes to the door. Louise suddenly felt lonely and cold like a single star in the never ending black sky on a cold winter's night. Zak opens the door and steps outside; making sure it was closed behind him. The maid he sent to assist Louise steps out.

"There is a message for you from your brother, my Lord." Her voice as withered as her appearance. Her gray hairs fell around her face from a loose hair style at the back of her head; they fell neatly around her oval, winkled, hard-worn skinned face. Her gray eyes dull from the lack of light and her height lessened as she grew older. The maid grew closer and closer to death with each passing year; doing less and less work but always completed her duties. Zak thought he would have to end her suffering for her one day soon and appoint a new maid to Louise. _Such humans are used as maids and slaves until old age,_ he thought. The maid fished out an envelope from her once used to be white apron which was now covered in dirt and held it out to Zak; he snatched it out of the Hag's hands and read it. Surprised of what the letter informed him with filled his mind with anger, his chest with a growl. His brother was coming. The growl drew itself through his chest and clenched teeth.

"Send a reply, noting the exact words: 'You cannot come. I have banished you from the grounds and property of what and which I live upon and if he shall dare to intrude, I will dispose of him personally'." Zak stormed into Louise's chamber, his mood just as powerful as the storm itself.

Louise was staring at him when he looked up. She could see her Love was in a horrid mood but then it disposed as he came up to her. The look of her made Zak's temper go and he suddenly felt as calm as the seas on a calm day. He forced her up against one of the walls and his breath came hot and sticky against her breath, just like the visions Louise has had.

"What is wrong, Zak?" She asked, placing her hands on his craved chest. Louise also took great care as she asked the question which is so frequently asked in today's society. She knew what kind of temper Zak had.

"It is my brother. He is coming here soon as possible. If he does ignore my threat, he will seek out and take you from me. He does look like me oh so much but it is the way he acts, he makes girls speechless and he flutters them like I to you, my sweet Louise. That is why I need you to stay here until my brother is gone." Zak clasped her hands in his; the warmth of his hands shocked her. "I will come out at night to visit you and to hunt and to keep an eye on my brother who is adamant to get what he wants. Do not be tricked by the name of him, he is not as evil as his name sounds. He is a kind and as a passionate as I am but he will not tell it or admit to it. Demon will be here in a matter of days."

"I understand. I shall stay here until he is gone." Louise tugged on his hands and he laughed. His breath warmed her face and his lips nuzzled her neck. Louise made shallow breathes. She wanted to take take off all clothing that blocked the connection which meant they are taken and in love and that was making it. Louise's hands fumbled with the zip as she could not turn her head. The cloak and leather jacket fell to the floor, just like in her visions, and Zak pulled away from her neck to stare intensely at her.

"You want your dreams to come true." Zak muttered.

"No, _your_ fantasies. You poisoned me with them."

"I was not, I do not hallucinate. They were your fantasies."

"I did not know I could imagine such...such... childish things."

"They are not childish, my dear. They are what you crave. I crave for such things also." Zak placed his hands on her shoulders and Louise froze. "What is the matter?"

"I am not sure anymore if I want to do this."

"They are you fantasies. You can make them real."

"I do want them real; I want them so much to be real. I am just scared." Louise drew in a sharp breath before her mouth was covered by Zak's. She let his tongue pierce her lips open and explore while his hands slowly took off the straps of the midnight dress which suited her so well, the laces being undone also. Louise shook off the dress and pressed her naked body against Zak's clothed body. She could feel a lump on her thigh, she looked down and laughed. He could not control his arousal. Zak placed his hands on her perfect bottom and Louise pulled off his t-shirt. His body just as she imagined it. Perfectly smooth and warm as well as carved. He shuffled her towards the bed, her warm human body against his. Her breasts, her legs, her stomach, her face, her figure and her bottom was perfect, there was no other word to describe his girl. He moved his lips to her shoulder then kissed each breast around the nipple. Smooth, perfect skin.

She pulled his face back up to her lips; he pressed her against the bed, the silk soaking up the sweat produced off Louise. Zak kissed Louise's stomach and then held her right wrist and kissed her palm, pressing it against his own bared chest. Louise relaxed her fingers in his hair while he got rid of any unwanted piece of clothing. Louise gripped the fabric as he kissed her breasts again; she spread her legs and ran them up and down Zak's legs, loving the feel of his fabulous legs which was as muscular as every other part of his body. Louise gasped as she felt Zak putting in his arousal. Nothing could have prepared her for that. He rocked his hips, his lips kissing her stomach. His joy and passion filled her, Louise screamed in fulfilment and satisfaction. Zak laughed and went back to her lips. Louise was filling up as he was and she knew they had waited for this all their lives.

Zak's tongue pierced her mouth again, who still rocked his hips slow and timed. His breath hot and sweaty in her mouth. Louise's body arched and Zak knew she was satisfied but did not want to stop. Louise made him collapse on her and their bodies stayed tight against each other, his arousal still in her, still filling her. Louise wrapped her legs low on his hips, it held her against him. He wrapped him arms tightly around her and slowly got into a sitting position. Her legs still around his hips, his arousal still in her, her arms still around his neck. Louise pushed Zak against the pillows and got on top, kissed his shoulder. Zak placed his hands on her back and pushed her body against his. He enjoyed the warmth of her body against his. Louise rolled next to him and took deep breathes, her hands on her stomach. Zak wrapped an arm around her shoulders and propped himself up on his side, and skims a finger down from her throat to her stomach in the middle as she stared at him.

"Zak, my dear, I cannot describe how that was. There are no words for it." Louise breathed, Zak got on top. She grabbed the fabric and arched her body.

"There will never be words to describe the passion which is shown by our love making." Zak murmured, his lips exploring every square inch of Louise's lips. "You are officially mine; no other can take you as his own." He whispered as there is a sudden burning pain on Louise's stomach, she screamed in pain. Zak covered her mouth and she relaxed, the pain still kept going. Louise looked at where the burn mark was, his hand still covered her stomach near her belly button. She glanced up at him but he kept his gaze on the mark.

"Zak, what are you burning into me?"

"I am marking you with my symbol which is now ours."

"What symbol is it and what is it meaning?" She sat up, nearly crashing heads with him.

He pulled his hand away. A Mother Swallow was now burnt onto her.

"It is a Mother Swallow. It represents love, safety, growth, healing, security, nurturing, protection, satisfaction, compassion, self-sacrifice, hope, fertility, renewal of life, loyalty and pride. Both our swallows mean that." Zak glanced up at her.

"You should have told me, Zak." Louise leaned closer towards him, his breath hot on her lips.

"You would have refused." Zak placed his hand on her thighs and closed the gap of their mouths.

"No, I would have not refused." She went onto her knees, she had to bend down to kiss him. Louise felt his hands slip and go on the inside of her thighs, she screamed in shock and pleasure. She was sixteen and she had an organism from the man she loved and she was happy about it. Zak rubbed the insides of her thighs, going no where near where he would put his arousal.

Before Louise and Zak could make love again, there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Zak's order roared, the door opened a tiny amount. The servant afraid.

"My Lord, your brother is here." It was the maid.

"How can he be? He had noted in the letter he would be here in two days." Zak got off the bed and got his clothes back on and stood by the bed, Louise got off the bed and got dressed also. She walked to his side and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder, the maid opens the door a small amount again.

"It had been two days, my Lord." The maid shuffled away, leaving the door open. Zak ran off towards the door.

"I will not be long, my Love. I will be back tonight." Zak said before he disappeared into the darkness. The maid walked in and started running a bath in the other room. Louise followed her.

"Lucy, what does Demon look like?" Louise asked.

"Demon looks exactly the same ad the Lord but he has a second hair colour, a blonde in his hair." Lucy (the maid) answered without looking up.

"Thank you for the information." Louise pictured Zak with blonde in his hair and didn't like it. From this, she dismissed the thought of loving Demon and only loved Zak. The Maid turns off the taps and left the room. Louise got undressed and soaked in the bath, she dipped her face under the water every so often. The water did not feel as warm as Zak's body against her. How she longed for him when he has been gone only a few minutes? Her heart arched for him back. Louise washed and got changed into her purple silk nightgown, the one Zak had brought her and that it made her beautiful. She got into the bed and lies on her side. Lucy blew out the candles and left. Only the stereo which played classical music was with her.

"You are a pretty thing." A voice said, loud enough to wake Louise. She sat up and saw the darkness. There was a snap and the candles came on, immolating the room. In front of her stood Demon. His blonde streaks gave it away and how his accent was more modern's than Zak's.

"Why are you in here? How did you find me?" Louise asked.

"I'm here because of you and I found you by reading my brother's mind. It's so very easy to find you."

"Why are you here because of me?"

"Because I got told by a fortune teller that you're going to give birth to a boy who will kill me when he's ready and your son's name will be Zachary."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm going to abort it when you're asleep, leaving you empty."

"You cannot do that to me. It is my body, that baby is inside of me and you cannot control its fate, only me!" Louise got out of bed and ran to the door, Demon had beaten her to it.

"I can Louise, I so can. Like... I can rape you now, I can kill you, I can do anything I want to you."

"You cannot, it is my decision to kill the child inside of me if I am with child. It is not your decision to make."

"I do not give one." Demon flashed a wicked smile at Louise. "Do you know what we are? My brother and I?"

"I do know that you are not human, blood sucker or moonraider." Louise took step by step back to her bed, Demon copied her every move. Fear pumped as adrenaline ran through her veins. _What is he going to do to me?_ She asked herself. She pushed herself to the middle of the bed, Demon grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him.

"Have a guess, Louise." He sneered, his hands on either side of her and his face near hers. _What is he planning to do? _She thought again.

"I do not know. Zak has not given any clues, he dares not to answer my questions of what you and Zak are?"

"I'll give you a clue. My name is a huge giveaway."

"Demons?" Louise said without feeling any emotion.

"Oh yes. It means we can do anything we want." Demon bared his teeth and launched himself at Louise. She knew struggling was useless but she did it anyway. He held down her body with his hand on her heart and his legs stopped hers from kicking him. He lifted up the nightgown and saw the swallow- his brother's symbol. _He had already marked her before I could come._ Demon growled and thrusted the nightgown down. Louise had calmed down.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I can't do anything but rape you since you're marked." Demon pulled Louise up to him. "But I'll happily rape you." Fear ran through Louise again.

"No, please do not. I beg you, please." Louise pleaded.

"Will you let me kill your child when you find out your pregnant?" Demon had let go of her, Louise stared into his eyes.

Louise saw nothing in those bottomless pits and she saw that killing her child would be the only way to get rid of him. He's the Demon, the Satan's child.

"I will have to announce and question Zak about it." Louise exhaled deeply, Demon smiled and slapped her thigh gently. Louise knew that Zak would not agree to the term his brother had given but she alone cannot decide the Fate of their child she could be with with. Even though Louise's mind was filled of the lessons she learnt during the year, she still could remember her modern life and some of the information. She can find out if she is with child in a week's time but she cannot tell the time nor keep up with it inside the gloomy room.

Demon ignored his own question and he had beaten her whenever she cried or tried to pry him off her. Louise would not get rid of this feeling. Zak would not be pleased also. Demon entered her chamber at every chance he could as two weeks passed. Zak was so drowned in work he could not see Louise every day nor night which meant Demon could have her at any time he wanted.

Demon left her inside the room to make the decision and to announce it to his brother. Louise stayed sat on the edge of the bed. What was she going to do? She thought to herself. The door opened and Louise froze until the person who entered came into her view, it was Zak. She stood up and hugged him tightly. Zak was confused.

"What has stirred you, my dear?" Zak asked.

"Your brother."

"What did he say or do?"

"It is too late to tell you of the torture I have faced these passed three weeks." Louise sobbed into his shoulder. Louise stared up at Zak, anger burned in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Louise?" His eyes swimming with sadness.

"It is not your son I am with, it is Demon's." Louise sobbed. Zak stormed towards the door, drawing his sword out of his sheath.

Louise ran after him, he held on tight to her as hard as he could as he stormed towards the outside gardens. The moon was high in the sky, the light was like a spotlight and it illuminated the garden full of shrubs and trees and a single pond stood calmly under a blossom tree. Demon stood by the rosemary shrub, his sword in his sheath still. A wicked laugh pierced the air, sounded by him. Zak matched him but stayed away from him. He had let go of Louise, she stood by him willingly. Demon turned, a smirk on his face.

"So, it has come down to this like it did years ago." Demon cackled and drew his own sword, it glinted in the light. "I bet Louise wants to know what happened all those years ago." Demon's gaze turned to Louise.

"Years ago, before you were born my dear, there was a girl so similar to you and Demon had made a threat to kill the child inside her. There was a fight between him and myself and just about as we were to pierce each other's chest and die, she stepped in front of the lunging blades. We both had killed her instead of ourselves. From then on, we have been Demons." Zak told Louise. She just stared at him.

"I do not know what to say." Louise murmured.

"Do not say anything. It was our own faults and I do not want you to make the same decision as she did."

"I will not. You have nothing to fear about." Louise kissed him long and hard, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"But I will not have my brother threatening anymore and I shall not let him trespass." Zak pulled away and got ready to fight with his brother. Louise watched in despair as they got into the battle stances and began to fight. They launch at the same time unexpectedly, Louise watched in fear as the two blades clashed, sounding like the lighting that was bound to strike soon. She looked up to the sky, it was no longer cloudless, the clouds had been rolling in since the start of the fight. Thunder roared like a like to its pride and the lighting-just as Louise knew it would- flashed and cracked as rain poured down on them all. It was an orchestra of the elements.

All of a sudden, a fire sparked into life around the two brothers who spurred on and on, later into the night. Louise stood helplessly outside the circle, wanting to be next to Zak and wanting to feel his warmth of his body radiate onto hers but the only heat radiating onto her body is the heat of the fire. The heat was dehydrating her, drying her ever so slowly. Louise wanted to be next to her loved one ever so badly. Hands gripped her arms tightly, holding her back. Louise screamed as the person holding her drew her away from the fighting, away from the screams of pain which was from Zak most likely. Louise thrusts herself out of the person's grip when she is metres away and sees it was her maid, Lucy and a male next to her. Tall, towering over Louise, hard looking, hard impenetrable eyes, strongly built, not of human physique and he was half hidden by the night.

"Mistress, stay away from the fire while they are fighting." Lucy tells Louise, fear in the voice made it hard for Louise to grasp of the possible truth.

"No, I cannot stay away. I must be with him, we are destined to be!" Louise shouts in desperation. She begins to turn back but the male figure was in front of her. "Lucy! I must be with him, I love him so!"

"I know you do Mistress, I do know the feeling of love and I have felt it for myself. I also know what it is like to loose it." Lucy turns her head towards the right slightly, Louise faces her and softens her anger at her.

"Lucy, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You must expect Death tonight, Mistress. You must always expect Death. Master could die tonight and you would not cop with it as well as if you are prepared."

"No, Zak cannot die. He is a Demon, it is impossible for him to die by sword."

"It is possible for him to die by sword, Mistress."

"How?" Louise grabs her maid's arms and gripped them hard, desperate. Louise didn't want to know how her beloved could be killed but she needed to know in case anything like this would happen again if Zak survived tonight. Louise wanted to know on one hand, so she could kill Demon for making her with his child. Louise turned again when Lucy did not say anything in reply. Louise needed to see her loved one, to see if he was alright. If Zak was not alright, she would intervene and attend to Zak to care for him as he had of her while he held her captive. She wanted to look after him while he recovered from his fight with Demon. Louise dodged the male and tried to make her way towards the fiery ring that encircled the two brothers fighting over her. Neither Lucy or the male tried to stop her.

Lucy looks shaken, scared of her human Mistress. Lucy was not human but she was in fact an unknown supernatural specie between a vampyre, shape-shifter and a shadow walker. Lucy was the only one of her kind and she was determined to make her specie grow. Her life mate will help her with that. Lucy craned her head towards him and he takes her chin in his hand.

"I do not know what to do anymore, Marc." Lucy muttered to him, he shakes his head. His shaggy hair covering his handsome face, only his strong, brilliant green eyes could be seen. "Louise is a strong soul and she cannot be tamed as fast as my Master's deceased love. Lucinda could be easily tamed and she could be easily killed, Louise would be a challenge for anyone who would want to break and kill her, especially Demon."

"Do not worry my Love, Louise will be alright in the end. I can feel that her future will be a happy one." Marc's calm, strong, velvety voice reassures her. Lucy smiles and nods. She understood all too well the feeling of losing a loved one.

"I will know how Louise will feel if Master is murdered. For I have lost someone I loved dearly before I found you my dear Marc." Lucy takes his hand in hers and they turned towards the castle they call home.

"So have I, I have lost someone I loved before I met you." Marc swiped Lucy off her feet and ran inside her room, as servants, they have their own rooms. Marc lies Lucy down on her bed and stares at her.

"Now, we shall not relive the past and we shall now plan our future." Lucy smiles as Marc kisses her neck.

Louise could feel the heat of the fire before she could see it. Then she heard the shouting, Louise stops at the fiery ring, her skin threatening to explode and melt. The smoke was horrendous and she could not see anything, even the night sky could not been seen beyond the smoke. She could not breathe, the smoke got into her lungs and she began choking but she was determined to stay standing. "Zak!" She screams, there was no reply. Louise bent over and began to cough up blood. The smoke was affecting her badly and she noticed blisters on her skin from the radiating heat. The dress was slowly peeling away and going up in flames, she screams in pain. Louise collapsed to the floor, trying to put out the flames that were burning her arm and leg. The smoke still billowed and she carried on coughing up blood. She managed to put out the flames on her but still screamed in pain as the burns began to sting.

Someone walked through the flames and picked her up in their arms and ran away towards the building she came out of. The coldness of the touch soothed her pain and she welcomed in. The coolness of the building she welcomed also, the burns calmed as the air got cooler and cooler. Louise felt the person put her on the chair which was closest to them and then an ice pack was put on to the burns, Louise screamed out in pain again and then the packs were removed. Bandages were wrapped on her forearm and her leg, stinging a little. Louise looks up and sees Zak staring at her, then his smile warming her like the fire had but his would not burn her had the fire had.

"Louise, what were you thinking of coming that close to the fire?" He asks, Louise did not answer with a vocal answer but with her arms around his neck and her lips on his. Zak pushes her away slightly, wincing at the pain. Louise looks at Zak and she gasps at the wounds he had gathered from the blade. The wounds were mostly around his chest, near where his heart would be.

"I was only thinking of you and only you." Louise whispers, leaning her forehead against his. "I wanted to be there to care for you when you were injured in return for your generosity you have given me for the past year."

"But unlike you my love, I can heal quicker than you and therefore, I do not need looking after by you." Zak smiles, his eyes delving into hers. "Also, I have volunteered myself to look after you, I am glad that I had found you."

"Zak, what about your brother? What has become of the fight between the two of you?" Louise pulls back and tries to keep back the choking sensation.

"My brother and I have come to an agreement we all can agree about."

"Which is what?"

"You and I can be together and we can be family if we wished but he demands to have one night with you at least once a lunar month."

"No, I do not agree with that." Louise stands up then collapses on Zak, he was holding her in his arms, strong and firm.

"But, it will until I say the meetings stop. It is a term we both have agreed on."

"Good, I shall not be wanting to see him more than once."

"That is a deal, my sweet, sweet Louise." Zak smiles and kisses her forehead. Louise frowns still and she looks down at her dress. "Do not worry about the dress, worry about getting well." Zak picks her up in his arms and goes to his chamber. Zak's chamber was sea blue coloured walls, three big windows from ceiling to floor and big blackout curtains-deep purple- and a huge four-poster bed like Louise's in her chamber. The carpet was black and the bathroom was behind the only door in the room. Zak lies her down on the bed and she sits up.

The bandages stiffen Louise's movement and Zak sits on the end of the bed. "You need to rest, Louise. Sleep now." Zak presses a kiss against her lips and stands up. Louise pushes herself on the edge of the bed.

"Zak, stay with me. Tonight." Louise stares up at him, Zak smiles slightly.

"I cannot Louise, I have to keep an eye on my brother and make sure he is up to no mischief." He brushes her hair and she shivers at his touch. To her, Zak's touch was magical. She presses his hand against her cheek and kept it there.

"Please Zak, I will not be able to sleep without you by my side. We will not have to do anything but sleep." Louise stares intensely up at him.

"I will come at a later time, once I am assured that my brother will not be mischievous while he is in my wake and in my grounds."

"I understand." Louise lets his hand go and Zak strolls to the door. "Do not be long."

Zak leaves the room, Louise glides to the window. It was dark outside, the wind blew hard and the flames of the fight were dying down. They were a mere flicker of light now, the flames which remained flickered, intriguing her mind. Zak quickly made his way down the corridor, seeing this image in his mind. He begins to worry about her, questions began to appear in his mind. Should he take her out to the world? Should he take her back to her family occasionally? He did not know the answers as of yet, he will soon. He shall put the questions to his beloved soon. He thrust aside the great oak doors which hid the great hall of the castle. The wooden tables were bare, only the candles were on the tables, the chairs were empty except for one. The table in front of him had only one occupant, his brother. Zak storms towards him, his brother smirks at him, pleased with his doing. Zak punches him and his brother does not move.

"My dear brother, you've got such a wonderful woman just like all those years ago. I'm surprised you'd brought yourself to kidnap her." Demon tells him proudly. Zak growls and bares his teeth.

"What is the real reason you are here? It is not because of the prophet." Zak snaps, the windows slam open and the wind whirls inside and outside of the building. Demon stands up and squares to his younger brother.

"I'm here because you've got what we both want yet again. I also felt her, I was waiting for the right time to snatch her away but you had to intercept."

"I do not, Louise is mine only. She is not a prize to share, she is not yours. Just mine." Zak turns his head and sees the maid who he has sent to help Louise.

"Master, sorry to interrupt but I must ask- for the sake to put my mind at ease- where is Louise? Is she alright?" The maid asks.

"Louise is safe and well and she would be better if my brother was not here but he is." Zak flickers his gaze to Demon. "But, he shall not be here for much longer."

"Thank you my Lord." The maid turns and leaves, Zak snaps back to Demon.

"Well, brother, you certainly know how to control your servants but do you know how to control the people you love? Louise could fall under my spell as well as yours quickly, we both know that from experience." Demon reminds him.

"Yes, I remember and I will not let history repeat itself. I want you to be gone by midnight tonight." Zak turns and stops immediately. The child-like girl with two bandages on her perfect body and her burnt midnight blue dress stands before him. He could hear the questions in her mind going around his. _What does Zak mean by that statement? Will they be fighting again?_ Zak takes deep breathes, Louise holds out her bandaged hand, Zak smiles and takes her hand, holding it tightly. _I do not want to see the monster of which is Zak's brother again, I thought I made that clear. _Louise places a soft hand on his chest, where his heart is. He could tell that Louise could not hold any feelings for his brother.

"Louise, I told you to get some rest." Zak mutters to her, Louise hides her face in his shoulder. Her hand tightened on his, it felt good.

"I could hear you and him arguing and I could not bear the thought of fighting again. I just want you to stay with me. I could not bare to think or to have any feelings for a man like Demon. I also want him gone by midnight." Louise's breath warmed his shoulder, he could feel it through the clothing. He had never felt such love from a human, even all those years ago, he could not feel the same amount of love from the woman they both loved as Louise loved him.

"How much did you hear of the argument?" Demon asks fiercely.

"All of it. I have only one thing to say to you before you are gone." Louise stares up angrily at him, Zak hides a smile.

"What is it?" Demon lazily waves a hand.

"I am with your son. After midnight on the day your son is born, you will not see him. After midnight tonight, you will not see me." Louise tells him firmly.

"You cannot do that. I'm the father and I have every right to see my son." Demon smiles as Zak bows his head. "Even he agrees."

"This cannot be! I do not wish to see you anymore!" Louise shouts.

"That does not matter. When you are with his son and until the child is old enough to choose, you must go and stay with my brother to be a family." Zak was heartbroken. He won't have Louise to keep as his own anymore.

"Pack your things, Louise. We're leaving now." Demon smirks at Louise as she turns to collect her things.

Demon turns and strolls out of the hall, making his way outside. Louise is certainly a unique human, he thought. Demon could not wait to start the game with her mind. He always gets what he wants in the end if the thing he is after does not disappear under any circumstances, that is including his brother blocking his mind and hiding the location of her. His brother has not found anyone to replace sweet Fay who looked just like Louise. Demon almost had Fay but she had to sacrifice herself to stop the feud between him and Zak. _Father would not be pleased with they had done if he was alive back then. Mother would not be pleased also but they are dead now so they do not matter anymore. _A little voice in the back of Demon's mind whispers, the pure evil that he is able to unleash at any given moment. As he tries to get Louise, he shall release the pure evil on Zak and hopefully, it will kill him. Demon smiles as he turns into his chamber which he had picked. It was directly opposite his brother's and right above Louise's underground chamber. He chokes back a chuckle and practices for the coming days.

Louise looks at Zak, a smile had spread across his face. Louise's anger had not gone completely but it had gone enough for her love to come through. Zak takes her hand and presses his lips lightly against the back of it and bowed. Louise takes her hand out of his and she presses her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her and holds her tight. Zak pulls away and frowns. Louise takes his hand in hers and she leads him back to his chamber. He sees what she is up to and stops in his tracks. Louise reaches the window and turns, frowning also. Zak shakes her head and he makes sure she is not thinking what he thinks she is thinking. When her mind is clear, he stands by her side.

"Louise, I promised you that he shall not take you away from me. I would not allow it." Zak mutters to her, Louise sighs deeply.

"What will happen, will happen. I am only human, you both are demons. You both can control me and my actions. Demon could control me to be with him, you can control to do whatever you want. You could be controlling me right now." Louise answers, staring out of the window. Into the night.

"But I am not controlling you. All your actions are yours, none of them mine."

"I am pleased to hear that." Louise looks down at her dress and turns towards the door. Zak softly grips her arm in mid-stride.

"Where are you going?"

"To get another dress to replace the one I am wearing."

"I will get the maid to bring you up two dresses. I do not want you wondering around the place all alone while my brother is here."

"Okay, I will stay where it is safe." She faces him. "I will need privacy for the moment." She goes off to the bathroom and sees a modern room, just like her old life's bathroom. She remembers how it works and she feels hands on her waist.

"I will give you all the privacy you need in return for a simple answer."

"What is the question?"

"Will you be my bride?" Zak kisses her neck once, Louise draws in a deep breath and tries to collect herself.

"Yes, of course I will." Louise turns and place her hands on his face. Zak grins.

Zak kisses her deeply, his hands on her hips. Louise pushes him away. "May I have some privacy please?" She asks, he nods and leaves her. She closes the door and steps into the shower, the water sending shivers down her spine. Each water droplet followed each curve of her body, the water made the bandages soggy and she took them off. The burns stung and she ignores the pain and continues to wash. She stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and she put on the burnt dress. Louise steps into the bedroom, Zak was at the window. His arms crossed and his stare hard. "Zak, what is wrong?" She asks cautiously.

"Nothing, just thinking." He strolls to her, his hands glue themselves on her hips. His breath hot on her lips. She licks her lips and he turns away. "Would you like a new dress now?" He asks, knowing he has just ruined the moment. Louise looks down and smiles.

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Louise says. Zak goes to the door and leaves, watching where he is going. Louise takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for just a second then opens them. Demon was in front of her. "What are you doing here, in this chamber?" Louise asks, furious with the intrusion.

Demon says nothing, he smiles instead and picks Louise up over his shoulder. He runs out of the building and across countryside. Louise stops struggling and tries to remember where they've turned. Eventually, they stop. They walk inside, soaking wet from the pouring rain and the building was warm and was exactly what Hollywood has made out a castle to be. Highly decorated, candles and all sorts. He puts Louise on her feet and keeps his arm around her. The hallway was filled with people. They gasp at her appearance, standing next to Demon. He walks past them, dragging her also and into a grand staircase, the walls filled with portraits of kings and queens. On the third floor, they stand outside a big, huge, door. "Demon, take me back right at this moment!" Louise orders, Demon rolls his eyes and opens the door, pushing her inside.

"No, remember what the terms are. My brother will have to wait until my son has made up his mind." He answers.

Louise jumps at the sound of the door slamming, he pushes her against the edge of the bed. The bed was like her old one, simple but old. There were cravings etched into the wood and Louise guesses at the time period this bed came from. Victorian age at least. Demon places his hands on her shoulders.

"Take me back."

"No way." He tells her firmly, slowly pushing her against it. Louise kicks him away and runs to the door. She runs into the corridor, Demon snatches her up in his arms and brings her inside the bedroom again. "Do you want a different dress? That one's in rags." He asks sweetly. Louise looks down.

"No, thank you." Louise replies, just as sweetly. Demon locks the door and walks over to the wardrobe. Victorian age also. He opens it and pulls out a beautiful, silk, deep purple dress. Louise fell in love with in instantly.

"Are you sure? I picked this one out specially for you." He holds the dress out, she strokes the beautiful silk with her finger tips.

"No, I am not sure anymore. This is a lovely dress."

"Go and try it on, see what you think." He smiles as Louise reaches out but gathers her sense back and shakes her head.

"I cannot for you are trying to trick me. If I put on the dress, you will mark me."

"I won't. Just put on the dress."

"No, I will not." She turns and struts to the window. Demon goes up behind her and places a hand on her neck, his breathe hot by her cheek.

"You will try on the dress." He mutters. Louise shakes her head and ignores him.

"Louise, you're so close to becoming mine. Just finish it."

"No! I am not close to becoming yours! I am Zak's and I will always be his!" Louise shouts at him, the force of her shout lows him away and stuns him. She stares out the window and sees Zak coming towards this building on a white stallion. She runs to the door but it was still locked. Demon throws the dress onto the floor and picks Louise up in his arms, then pins her against the bed.

"Louise!" She hears Zak shout just down the corridor. He had gotten past Demon!

"Zak!" Louise shouts in return, the door opens and Zak runs to her.

"I wish he had not gotten you with his son. I cannot do anything but let you stay here. I have brought you some garments and, I will see you at another time." Zak kisses her and turns his back.

Louise wraps her arms around his waist, holding firmly. "Louise, my brother will not let me stay." Zak smiles. "I love you."

"Zak, I will beg him. Please, just stay here for the moment." Louise turns to find Demon, her search was easy. He shakes his head as he picks up her case. "Demon, I beg of you. Please let Zak stay here as I am with your son and as we await for his decision when he is older." Louise got onto her knees.

"Louise, you know the answer to that question. It's only the mother and the father who is allowed around the child. My brother can't stay."

Demon picks Louise up onto her feet. Louise hugs Zak hard and unwillingly to let go of him yet.

"I love you, Zak." She mutters before Zak left her.


End file.
